Question: $8cd + 6ce + 4c - 9 = -10d - 10$ Solve for $c$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $8cd + 6ce + 4c - {9} = -10d - {10}$ $8cd + 6ce + 4c = -10d - {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $c$ in them. $8{c}d + 6{c}e + 4{c} = -10d - 1$ Factor out the $c$ ${c} \cdot \left( 8d + 6e + 4 \right) = -10d - 1$ Isolate the $c$ $c \cdot \left( {8d + 6e + 4} \right) = -10d - 1$ $c = \dfrac{ -10d - 1 }{ {8d + 6e + 4} }$